A Power Fantasy
by ldude893
Summary: A very short story. Lisa Simpson finds herself in a dark warehouse full of monsters.


Five more of the demented creatures fell dead from 8-year-old Lisa's katana, as a dozen more corrupted, slobbering creatures headed towards her.

Lisa had no idea how she got into this mess. Two minutes ago, she was typing out a book report in her house in Springfield, and for some reason she suddenly found herself in the middle of a dark abandoned warehouse lit only by several dim lights hanging from the roof. She heard the creatures coming out from the darkness just seconds after she arrived, and she found the Japanese sword lying on the concrete floor a few feet away from her spot. That was all she knew at the moment: there were monsters coming, they were going to do something horrible to her, and she was going to get out of here whatever it takes.

With her yellow child-sized hands gripping the handle of her sword, which she inexplicably knew how to use despite taking no fencing classes at school or at the Springfield community center, she stabbed the blade through the stomach of one of the incoming creatures. Black blood-like liquid gushed out of the thing's body as it collapsed; splashing onto the floor and the lower corner of her red dress as she recoiled back.

Lisa heard a window shatter behind her and she turned around. Three more of the black humanoids were coming out of the window of an empty warehouse office room behind her. The dozen other creatures, three feet taller than Lisa, were circling around her with their snake-like tongues hanging, their sharp claws outstretched, their dark lips dripping with saliva and their round gleaming eyes looking at Lisa with a mix of lust and hunger.

Lisa Simpson readied her black-soaked blade, her young eyes belonging to a girl about to make known that monsters can have nightmares as well.

The creatures moved in, and Lisa, with bizarre skill, made a 360-degree spin with her sword above her head; taking down three of the creatures who were unlucky enough to get too close. Black blood splattered onto the concrete floor as another creature swiped its claws at Lisa, who promptly sliced them off with another swing from her blade.

As the brute fell in agony over its lost hands, Lisa leaped onto another of the creatures and stabbed her blade right through its chest. She was just about to pull out the sword from the falling corpse when yet another of the beasts flung its claw at Lisa; knocking the sword's handle out of Lisa's hands. The katana slid a few feet away into the nearby darkness; the space between it and Lisa closed off by a wall of the inhuman abominations. Lisa was left barehanded when one of the black monstrosities overshadowed her; its teethed mouth open wide as it dived his head down over the girl.

She sucker-punched the thing in the jaw as it went for her head.

The split moment that the creature staggered from Lisa's punch, Lisa quickly ran for the sword, ducking and dodging the legs and claws of the tall creatures. Barely missing one swipe of a claw, Lisa luckily averted all the creatures' attempts to touch her and could see the shiny blade lying on the ground right ahead. Dodging one more of the abominations, she leaped for the katana, sliding down the floor with hands outreached.

Her hand caught the handle. The creatures had already begun to surround her again.

Still on the floor, Lisa spun her sword around, slicing off several of the monsters' legs as they crowded around her small body. Lisa quickly scooted away as the maimed creatures, shrieking in pain, stumbled upon their own brethren as they collapsed to the ground, creating a small pileup of inhuman bodies both dead and alive. As the surviving creatures tried to escape the heap, Lisa got back to her feet and made the time to sprint far from the tangle of twisted bodies. As she was retreating, the last of the black monsters rose back up from the pile and turned their heads towards Lisa.

The creatures gave a piercing, high-pitched roar, causing Lisa to drop her sword again as she tried to cover her ears, wincing in pain. She looked back up behind her just in time as the remaining fiends began to charge at her with full force.

They ran at her together with the same warped faces of malice and lust when, in the most unexplainable and impossible fashion possible, the girl pulled out two machine pistols from her back.

They all died.

An empty silence was brought back. Lisa, her small fingers still warm against the triggers of her two pistols, quietly walked forward and observed the carnage that she caused; tapping a small bullet cartridge out of the way with her red sandal. The warehouse floor was covered by a giant puddle of black blood, which pooled around the thirty-something corpses of black abominations and scattered dismembered heads and limbs. Other than the splash of creature's blood on her dress, legs and arms, there was not a single scratch or cut on Lisa's body. Not even a bruise.

The girl looked around. Sweat was dripping down her neck and soaking the top rim of her dress. Knowing she was safe for now, she gave an exhausted breath before dropping both pistols onto the ground and falling onto her back; facing up at the dark roof of the abandoned warehouse.

The world around her blurred before her vision shifted into total darkness.

* * *

><p>Lisa felt something soft, narrow and felt-like scrubbing above her lips. She opened her eyes slowly. Right in front of her was a pink wall and a portrait of a Happy Little Elf that, against any principle of gravity, was mysteriously hanging sideways.<p>

Then she realized: her head was lying on its side atop of her computer keyboard. And someone was scribbling something on her face.

Lisa's eyes widen before she jumped up from the seat in front of her desk and computer. "BART!"

Bart backed off, laughing at his near-successful attempt at drawing a mustache on his sister's face with a black marker. Lisa, back in her room in Springfield, rubbed off the mark that Bart made on her face and tried giving his spiky-haired, two-years-older brother a look of intense fury. Bart's mischievous grin only widened. "Hey, it's not my fault you dozed off while doing your homework," he quipped.

"That doesn't mean you can just go and draw on my face!" Lisa replied harshly. "I'm telling mom!"

"She's not home, remember?" said Bart. "Homer's celebrating the Isotopes victory at Moe's, and Grampa's snoozing downstairs. And you know he's too "

Lisa glared at Bart; the same death glare that Lisa made in her little power-fantasy dream while killing those imaginary demons in that dark warehouse. Eventually, she switched to a look of glum defeat and gave a soft sigh. Satisfied that he 'conquered' his sister once again, Bart headed towards the door; putting the cap back onto his felt-tip marker as he did so.

"Girls," he mocked without subtlety. "Always think they're so badass."

It was when Bart's back was turned around that Lisa's frown secretly transformed into a devious smile.

Bart was halfway out the doorway of Lisa's room when two small hands yanked both his legs and dragged him back in. Less than a minute of painful limb-twisting and funny-bone hitting later, Bart hop-scotched out of Lisa's room, rubbing his hurting left arm that was still clutching his marker while tending to his aching right foot.

"_Girls are crazy_," muttered Bart as he limped back into his own room. Lisa watched him go with her arms crossed and the smirk of a little sister on her lips.

"Keep telling yourself that, brother."


End file.
